


with love, the birds

by HolyGuacomole



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 03, lovers from beyond, post season 3B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/pseuds/HolyGuacomole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Banshee listens for her Huntress in earnest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with love, the birds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsidianlullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/gifts).



> REALLY HOPE you like this!

HERE IS THE LINK TO THE EDIT! : http://jakeberensonisbroken.tumblr.com/post/89702121708/teen-wolf-exchange-with-love-the-birds-for


End file.
